Thirsty for Blood
by Mellyrox000
Summary: Harry wakes up, and finds out he was bitten by a vampire. It's bad timing too, because he is now stuck between a large war between werewolves, and vampires. Will Harry be able to make it through this war as well as the one with Voldemort?  After 5th year
1. Tell Me Its Not True!

"Is it true Albus? Tell me it's not true!" Minerva McGonagall yelled, rushing into

Hogwart's hospital wing.

"I'm afraid it is. He did get bit." Albus Dumbledore, said sadly.

McGonagall looked over at the hospital bed, and saw the body of Harry Potter lying motionless.

"Is the boy alive, headmaster?" Severus Snape asked.

"Yes, and he shall remain that way." Dumbledore replied.

Suddenly the hospital wing doors burst open, and Sirius Black rushed into the room, followed by Remus Lupin, who was attempting to call him.

"Where is my godson?" Sirius asked darkly.

"He is alive, and asleep. However, he will wake up differently." Dumbledore said, to the anxious godfather.

"What do you mean, 'not the same?'" Sirius asked him.

"Did-did he get bit?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." McGonagall answered.

"So what exactly did you do on last nights full moon, Lupin?" Snape asked.

Lupin glared at Snape. "If you think I'm the one who bit him, your wrong."

"He is telling the truth Severus." Dumbledore said. "It was not a werewolf, who bit him."

"Are you saying what bit Harry, was a vam-" Sirius started.

"Yes a vampire, is what bit Mr. Potter." Dumbledore finished for him.

Once again, the doors of the hospital wing opened, and Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Mad-Eye, and Tonks came running in.

"We just heard! What happened." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"It appears Mr. Potter, has been bitten by a vampire." Dumbledore explained to them all.

"Bitten by a-" Hermione shrieked, but was unable to finish her sentence.

"Does that mean he is gonna be a vampire then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it does. It's just the same as werewolves." Lupin said.

All the sudden, Harry began to stir. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at him.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, walking over to the bed.

Harry sat up quickly, and looked around the room. "Wha-what happened? Where I am? Why are you all here?" He asked.

"Harry… You were bit. By a vampire." Sirius said, looking away from Harry.

"WHAT?" Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Sirius looked back at him, and slowly began to explain.

_**I know its not great so far, but next chapter you will get to read the details on Harry's attack. Plus, I will add some made-up characters to the story. Oh, and I should probably mention, before you guys get too excited, this is NOT a Twilight and Harry Potter crossover. I would have made it one, but I really don't like Twilight all that much. Anyway, I hope you like it so far, and please review! And when you do, feel free to be completely honest. Thanks!**_


	2. New War Fighter

"I'm a vampire?" Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Sirius nodded sadly.

"How? How did it happen?" Harry asked him.

"You were in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Dumbledore answered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, do you remember _anything_ from last night?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Not much. I just remember leaving the house to get away from my uncle and aunt, and I remember walking so far, I didn't recognize where I was." Harry explained.

"Yes. You ended up walking straight into a vampire clan's territory." Dumbledore told him.

"I-I did?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"That doesn't make sense. What would a vampire be doing in a muggle territory?" McGonagall asked.

"These vampires are not wizards." Dumbledore said.

"That still doesn't explain why vampires would set up their territory right next to a large muggle street." Lupin said.

"Well, if we're going to hurt them for biting Harry, it shouldn't be to difficult, considering their not all the bright." Fred Weasley said.

"Fred, I don't think anyone here, is plotting on hurting the vampires." said.

"We're not?" George, Fred's twin brother, asked.

"Really? Because I'm all for it." Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Lupin warned him.

"I was expecting you, to be a little more mature about the situation, Black." Snape said.

Sirius was about to draw out his wand, when Mr. Weasley stopped him.

"This isn't the time, or place to do this." McGonagall said to them.

Sirius was about to talk back, when the doors opened.

Everyone looked in the direction of the doors, then took a step back in fright, as a very pale woman, was walking toward them. Her very bright blue eyes, popped out against her pale skin, along with deep scarlet lips. She had fish net stockings, under a black, strapless dress. Over the dress was a deep scarlet corset, matching her lips. What really caught everyone's attention were long sharp, fangs.

Only a few people didn't step back. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, and because he was lying down in a bed, Harry.

The vampiress, smiled, showing her sharp fangs.

"Hello Albus. It's nice to see you again." She said darkly.

"I wish I could say the same to you Evalina, but it really isn't a pleasure to see you again." Dumbledore said to the angry vampiress.

She just glared back, then her eyes locked on Lupin.

"I didn't realize there was a werewolf here! I would have come sooner." She walked up to Remus.

"I hope you dogs, are ready to fight, because us vampires, are more than prepared to wipe away your kind." She said to him.

"Moony, what is she talking about?" Sirius asked.

Lupin sighed. "I'm afraid Harry, just got bitten at a very inconvenient time." He said.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

The vampire sighed. "You wizards are such fools. Right now, there is a war going on, between us, and werewolves, and I'm afraid, this Harry of yours, has just been recruited onto our side."


	3. Dementia Approaches

Harry looked at the vampire in complete shock, and terror. "What! I will never join you!" He yelled angrily.

Evalina looked at Harry. "I don't believe you have a choice."

Harry couldn't find words to say.

"You can't make him." Sirius said.

"He's just a boy!" McGonagall, and Mrs. Weasley said, almost simultaneously.

"You are correct Mr. Black. I cannot make him. However, my clan leader can, and she will do just that." Evalina said.

"How exactly do you plan on making him?" Sirius asked, glaring at Evalina.

"As I said, if my clan leader must force him, she will do just that."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Sirius spoke again.

"You say as though its your leader's fault, when I'm pretty sure your all for the idea of recruiting the innocent, and turning them into blood thirsty monsters."

For the first time since Harry met her, she seemed quite taken back and lost for words.

"I'm right aren't I?" Sirius asked her.

Evalina looked at him. "No, and you couldn't be more wrong. For one thing, we are not monsters, and I'm highly surprised you said that, when your friend standing right next to you is a werewolf." She said darkly.

"He is different." Sirius said glancing at Lupin, who gave him a look that said, _shut up._

"HOW?" Evalina demanded. "How is he any different? How is it fair you judge us, and not werewolves?"

"He doesn't feed off the innocent as your kind does." Sirius said.

"YOU THINK WE ALL DO? Not once did I mention I do." Evalina yelled.

"Well d- do you?" Fred asked, as Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

Evalina's glare now turned toward Fred. "I must certainly don't! I couldn't live with myself if I did! I do not bite the innocent as some of my clan do. I wasn't the one who bit Harry."

Harry looked at the vampiress, who was now looking at the floor, her head down. He could see a tear, drop onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sirius said, his tone a lot softer.

The vampiress lifted her head, and Harry could see her pale face, was wet with tears. "It doesn't matter, it's to late, I wasn't able to stop her from biting Harry." Evalina said. Then, she glanced at Harry. "I'm so sorry, its all my fault." She whispered, and another tear slid down her face.

"You- you tried to stop me from getting bit? Why?" Harry asked her.

"I always try to stop people from getting bit." Evalina said.

"Who? Who was it that bit me? Please, I want to know." Harry said to her.

Evalina sighed very shakily before she spoke again. "My leader."

"What's her name?" Ron asked curiously.

"Her name is Dementia." Evalina said.

Harry shuddered just at the name.

"Even her name sounds deadly." George whispered to Fred.

"All vampires, get their names changed once their bit." Evalina explained. "Even afterwards, your name may not always be the same. They change it upon your personality, and fierceness. For an example, if your dark, and dangerous, you will have a name, such as Dementia. If you prefer to keep your fangs to yourself, you will get a name, such as mine."

"To be honest, I would rather have a name like Evalina, rather than Dementi." Hermione said.

"You may as a human, however, as a vampire, a name such as mine, is considered a mockery. A name such as Evalina, says your weak, and helpless."

"So what if people think your weak?" Ron asked.

"If people think I'm weak, I will never be able to become clan leader." Evalina said.

"So you can only become clan leader if you have a scary name?" Ron said, looking at the vampiress.

"Well if you have a scary name, it means your strong, and you are only chosen to be clan leader if your dangerous." Evalina said, starting to get a slight bit irritated, at all the obvious questions.

"So, you can only become clan leader if your chosen?" Harry asked.

"Or, if you kill the leader." Hermione said, before Evalina spoke.

"Then just kill that Dementia girl." Ron told Evalina.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Evalina said, her voice muffled behind clenched teeth. "My sister and I have tried for decades."

"Decades? How long is someone clan leader?" Ron asked.

"Until other vampires, feel the leader is not done a well enough job. Once that happens, they chose a new leader." This time it was Dumbledore who answered.

"Sister? You have a sister?" Hermione asked.

Evalina nodded. "Yes, her name is Lydia."

"So she's a nice vampire too?" Harry asked.

Evalina nodded.

There was a long silence before Dumbledore spoke again. "I must apologize. I have misread you. I did not realize, you have tried to stop the innocent from being bitten. The first day we met, your name was quite different."

Evalina nodded. "I forgive you sir."

"So what was your name before?" Hermione asked.

"Claudia. Its not the most evil name, but it still means bad. Which I used to be, before I changed."

There was another long silence, before once again, the doors opened to the hospital wing.

"For Merlin's sake! Don't you people realize the maximum vis-" Madam Pomfrey stopped in the middle of her sentence. Another vampiress had walked in. This one looked a lot like Evalina, except her hair was a deep scarlet, and a bit longer, and she wore a red dress, with a black corset over it. Also, instead of bright blue eyes, they were a green. Other than that, they looked quite similar.

"LYDIA!" Evalina cried, running up to her sister, and giving her a hug.

Lydia looked scared, and she panted though she had just run miles.

"We have to leave. All of you, get somewhere safe. Now!" Lydia said, quickly.

"My dear sister, what's wrong?" Evalina asked worriedly.

"It's Dementia. She's recruiting more."

"Your joking?" Evalina asked.

"That's not all that's wrong." Lydia said, almost in tears.

"What else?" Evalina asked anxiously.

"She's coming. Here." Lydia said.

Lupin stepped forward. "You must be joking."

Lydia shook her head.

"Well Hogwarts has a spell on it, that prevents people from getting in, right?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately, that spell does not work against immortals." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"So what exactly is the plan, headmaster?" Snape asked.

"You don't have a lot of time." Lydia said.

"At least we're lucky her power isn't speed." Evalina said.

"What do you mean power?" Harry asked.

"All vampires, once they have been to the first ceremony, get a power. I can fly." Evalina said.

"And I can run faster, than most." Lydia said.

"Are we going to sit around here, and discuss powers, or are we going to get the devil out of here?" Mad-Eye grumbled.

"He has a point. We should go." Tonks said.

Evalina nodded. "How are we going to get out of here fast enough?"

"I don't know. Why couldn't our powers be teleporting?" Lydia said.

"We wizards can apparate." Said Dumbledore.

"I could run out of here." Lydia said.

"And I can fly, if I must." Evalina suggested.

"So we all have a way out, then?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"What about everyone else? Not all of us are of age." Tonks pointed out.

"We'll side apparate." McGonagall said.

Before they could make plans on who was going with who, there was a voice behind them.

"What? Are you trying to get away from me?" The voice called from behind them, and everyone slowly turned around.


	4. The Demented Vampire

This vampiress was much more scary than the other two. The only thing red on her, were her scarlet eyes, and her deep red lips. The rest, she wore black. Her black strapless dress was down to the floor, and it had long, fishnet sleeves. Her hair was very dark, straight, and medium length, and her fingernails were long, and painted black.

She smiled, showing her extremely long fangs, which were very white, and stood out, against her red lips.

"It wasn't hard to find you. I could smell the dog from miles away. Plus, I followed the stench, of betrayal." She said glaring at the frightened Evalina and Lydia.

"Madam, we would _never_ betray you!" Evalina said, bowing her head down, as her sister Lydia did the same.

"Oh so what your trying to tell me, is that you _weren't _trying to runaway?" Dementia asked.

Evalina and Lydia were silent.

"You're a complete disgrace, from the clan!" Dementia said, softly, but frighteningly.

"Madam, we-"

"Enough! Haven't you learned what happens when you betray me? haven't you learned, that you will NEVER win against me?" Dementia asked.

"If you don't like them, and wish to keep them out of your clan, we are more than willing to take them off your hands." Dumbledore said.

"No! That just means they get what they want. That's no punishment. I shall torture them as usual, but maybe a little harder so they'll finally learn their lesson." Dementia said.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to do that." Dumbledore said.

"I never asked for your permission," Dementia said darkly.

"Then perhaps, I can make you feel guilty. You see, people live their lives everyday. They go to work, and come home, to a beautiful family. They take care of children, who will die without them, and they are loved by their family and friends. You going around, and biting random people to recruit them, is taking that all away. And what are you recruiting them for? A war, that shouldn't even happen in the first place. What have werewolves done to you? They aren't the much different from vampires. They live their peaceful lives, until bitten, just like vampires. They, live their lives, being judged, and hated, just like vampires." Dumbledore said.

"Enough." Dementia said, very quietly.

Dumbledore, however, continued. "Dementia, there is good in everyone. This war does not have to happen."

"ENOUGH!" Dementia yelled. "You think I care, about the lives of others? That's the most foolish thing I've heard all day. And yes, the war _is_ happening!" She added glaring at Lupin.

"Dementia, are any other vampires truly up for this idea, or are they just following order?" Lupin asked her.

"I have the entire clan, to my command. Why? Because, I will kill them if they try to vote me out." Dementia said.

"WHAT?" Evalina and Lydia said, together.

"You heard me traitors." Dementia said.

"That's not how it works Madam. Actually, you don't even deserve to be called that!" Evalina yelled.

Dementia laughed. "When will you two learn that I tend to brake the rues a little?"

Suddenly everything went dark, and when it became light again, Evalina cursed loudly.

"What just happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Its Dementia, she- she used her power!" Lydia said.

"Her power is turning off lights?" Sirius asked.

"NO! Her power is persuasion! She can control anyone's mind!" Evalina said.

"What?" Sirius turned around, and saw the hospital bed was empty. "SHE TOOK HARRY!" He yelled.

Mad-Eye looked around. "Looks like she took Remus too." He said.

Then there was a loud noise, coming from outside, that resembled a crash.

"Was that thunder?" Ron asked.

Evalina shook her head. "No. I-it was the battle call of the clan. The w-war is starting."


	5. Ready for This?

"I'm so sorry! I should have come here sooner!" Evalina said.

"Me too, but to be honest, I just can't stand up to Dementia anymore." Lydia said.

"Is that why when you came, you acted as though you actually wanted, to take part in the war?" Hermione asked Evalina.

Evalina nodded sadly. "I first came to warn you about the war, and help H-Harry, but I got scared, so I-I tried to make seem as though I were actually angry." Evalina could barely talk through her sobs.

"Look, we don't really have time to go through who's fault is what!" Mad-Eye said.

"We have to do something. Potter is just a boy! He doesn't know how to fight werewolves, let along, fight as a vampire!" McGonagall said.

"Well what exactly are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"The battle happening deep in the Forbidden Forest." Evalina said. "We could get there, and hopefully stop Dementia."

"How? We've tried for years, my dear sister. We've never done it before." Lydia said.

"That's because we've been alone! No one else had the courage to stand up to her! But we're not alone dear sister." Evalina said, then smiled at the group of wizards and witches.

"We'll help you, as long as we get Harry in return. He may be a vampire, but he most certainly will not live in any clan of yours." Sirius said.

"So are we apparting then?" asked.

"You wizards travel as you please. Lydia and I will use our powers." Evalina said.

"Ron, if your going to come -which I know you will not let me make you stay behind- your at least apparating with me." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hermione, want to come along with me?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Have you two ever side-apparated?" Mad-Eye asked.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"Well, good luck than." He said.

"Vampires are immortal. How do we get rid of them?" Ron asked.

"Don't you read, _any_ books Ron?" Hermione asked. "Everyone knows you can kill a vampire, by stabbing them with a metal steak, and you can drive them away with bright lights, and crosses."

"Isn't that a little cliché?" Ron asked. "I mean I've seen it a million times, in stories."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're not just stories Ron."

"Great, so does anyone have a bright light, cross, or metal steak on them?" Fred asked.

"Oh I do! I always carry those around!" George said sarcastically.

The two vampiresses rolled their eyes, and dug into their black bags.

"We have to do everything around here." Lydia mumbled.

They each pulled out, a cross, a very bright lantern, and about 10 metal steaks each.

"Doesn't that creep you out, carrying the things around that can kill you?" Fred asked.

"You guys carry around wands, which can kill you." Evalina pointed out.

"Yeah, but a lot of things can kill wizards. Only three things can get rid of vampires, and you guys happen to be carrying all of them." George said.

"We told you, we've been trying to get rid of Dementia, for years!" Lydia said.

"Here's the plan… You guys, drive away Dementia away from the others using crosses, and light. Then once she's completely alone, we ambush her." Evalina said.

"This plan doesn't seem very organized." Sirius said.

Lydia glared at him. "It's the best we've got." She said.

"So is everyone ready?" Evalina asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We'll meet each other at the begging of the forest." Evalina said, than took off in flight.

"Good luck." Lydia whispered, then darted out of the room, at full speed.

Hermione gave a shaky sigh.

"Don't worry, it's not to bad." Tonks said reassuringly, then grabbed her hand.

"Now Ron, are you sure about this dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course mum." He replied.

"On the count of three." Mad-Eye said. "One, two, THREE!" And they all apparated out of the room.

_**Line break…. Just wanted to say thanks to all those who have reviewed! It means so much!**_

They landed on the grass, and Ron groaned.

"I'm never apparating again!" He said.

"It wasn't too bad. It was almost fun." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look there they are!" Hermione said, pointing to two figures.

Evalina and Lydia, were barely visible, in the dark.

"You guys sure your ready for this?" Evalina asked.

They all nodded.

"I'll do anything for my godson." Sirius said.

"Good." Lydia replied. "I must warn you, these battles are fierce. There is a lot of blood, and anger."

Evalina nodded in agreement.

"We're used to that." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Yeah, especially because we're around Harry so often." Geroge said.

Evalina smiled. "You are so loyal to your friends and family."

"Of course. We're all Gryffindors." Ron said.

Lydia nodded, than sighed sadly.

Evalina looked at the entrance to the forest. "Well here we go." She mumbled softly to herself, and made way toward the forest. The others followed, close behind her.

_**So thanks again for those who have reviewed! Next chapter is either going to be final, or second to last, it sort of depends. I'm thinking of making just one final long one. Anyway, thanks again for those who reviewed, and are still with me on this story. It gets really interesting next chapter, plus, two are injured. Who is it? And will they be okay? Find out next chapter!**_

_**One more thing. This is author's universe, and I know Sirius is supposed to be dead while this story is happening. He's just so awesome, I had to include him. **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL, MY READERS!**_


	6. Betrayal?

They walked into the forest, hearing screams, and cries.

Hermione held her breath, and grabbed Ron's hand.

Ron looked at Hermione, who blushed, and released her grip.

"Look! I can see the battle!" Evalina said, pointing a little up ahead.

"This is it." Hermione whispered to herself.

"So we all know the plan?" Evalina asked.

They all nodded.

"Great, now lets go kill her once and for all, shall we?" Lydia said.

Evalina nodded.

They walked into the battle. Sirius and Mad-Eye carrying the lanterns, McGonagall and Tonks held the crosses, and everyone had metal stakes in their hand.

"Don't worry about anything right now, other then Dementia. If you guys get too caught up in the battle, you _will_ die." Lydia warned.

"There she is." Evalina pointed to Dementia, who was battling three werewolves at once.

Evalina looked up at the sky. "That cowered made sure the battle wasn't taken place at a full moon. How are the werewolves supposed to defend themselves?"

"We can't worry about that right now. We have a mission, remember?" Lydia said to her sister.

Evalina nodded. "Okay, so we must go for her now, while she's distracted."

Everyone nodded.

"Count of three?" Evalina asked her sister, who nodded. "Okay." She said. "One, two, THREE!"

They all sprinted forward, lights, crosses, and stakes risen up.

They reached Dementia, who saw the light, and crosses, and backed up at once.

With every step they took, she took one backwards. Finally, they were away from the battle.

Dementia, stepped back, and tripped over a lose branch, and was now lying on the forest floor, helpless.

"We should have done this a long time ago." Lydia said, rising her stake, then dropping it on purpose.

"What?" Was all McGonagall said, as Lydia stood in front of Dementia.

"Don't touch, our leader." She said.

"Dementia must have Lydia under her power, like she did with Remus and Harry." Hermione said.

"Fools! Persuasion doesn't work on vampires! Don't you get it? We finally have some wizards about to join our clan."

"NO!" Hermione shrieked.

Evalina also, walked up to Dementia.

"Let me help you up, Madam." She said, holding out her had.

Hermione could see, that in the other hand-which was behind her back-there was a stake.

"Wha-" Was all Hermione could say before, Evalina quickly plunged the stake into Dementia's heart.

Dementia gasped for breath, then placed her pale hands on her chest.

"You-you did it." McGonagall said.

Evalina nodded, then looked back at Dementia, who had given up the fight for her life, and a bloody hand fell to the ground, and her body was still.

"So-so it was all part of the plan? Pretending you were on her side?" Sirius asked, in complete shock.

"Still think the plan was unorganized?" Evalina asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Can't say I do."

"Come. We will stop this war, and find your friends." Lydia said.

Evalina, and Lydia both raised their hands, and another sound that represented thunder, filled the forest, which went quiet immediately.

"Dementia is dead!" Evalina called.

There was silence, then came cheering.

A male vampire walked up to Evalina. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Lydia nodded. "Evalina killed her."

"Evalina?" He asked looking at her. "That means you're the new clan leader."

Evalina hadn't given this much thought.

"Yup, she is." Lydia said.

"Wait. We still need to vote on it." Evalina said.

"LISTEN UP!" The male vampire said.

It fell quiet again.

"Who here, thinks the killer of Dementia, should be new leader?" He asked, gesturing toward Evalina.

All vampres raised their hands.

"Then as your new leader, the first thing I wish to do, is make peace with the werewolves." Evalina said.

The forest grew silent again.

"That is, if they accept my peace offering." She added.

All the werewolves nodded in agreement.

"Then it is official! We no longer feud with werewolves!" Evalina said.

There were more cheers.

"YES! We did it!" Lydia said, hugging her sister.

"One more thing, for the moment." Evalina said, making silence. "We will no longer feed on the innocent. Only animals!"

Everyone agreed to that.

"That is all, my dear clan! We shall return home." Evalina said.

The vampires nodded, and all were gone in seconds, including the werewolves. Leaving Lydia, Evalina, and the wizards.

"How can we thank you?" Evalina asked.

"You could help us find Harry and Remus." Sirius said, looking worriedly at all the dead corpses.

"Yes yes of course!" Lydia said.

"We should split up, and meet at the castle's hospital wing in an hour." Dumbledore said.

They all nodded in agreement.

The groups were, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Fred. Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. McGonagall, Bill and Dumbledore. Then Evalina and Lydia.

"Good luck." Evalina said, as they all split up into groups.

_**One more chapter then I'm done. Thanks for staying with me on this one. Chapter will be updated very soon! **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL, MY DEAR READERS!**_


	7. Live Your Life

' "Nymphadora, would you pull yourself together!" Mad-Eye grumbled, as Tonks tripped over a lose branch, for the 10th time.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks yelled at him.

Fred just rolled his eyes, at the fighting aurors.

"Honestly Mad-Eye how many times do I have-" Tonks stopped in the middle of her sentence, after tripping over, yet another branch.

Mad-Eye just grumbled something, and continued to walk.

"I wonder if the others are having any luck." Tonks said, pulling herself off the ground.

_**Line break…...**_

"Mr. Weasley, can you give me a hand?" McGonagall asked Bill. Her cloak was stuck on a snag.

Bill walked over, and helped her with her cloak.

"Thank you dear." She said.

Bill nodded. "Of course."

They both looked forward, and saw that Dumbledore had stopped.

"Sir?" Bill asked.

"Minervra, I see him." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall stopped, and looked forward and gasped.

Harry was lying on the forest floor, clearly hurt.

"Albus-" Was all McGonagall could say.

"We'll take him up to the castle." Dumbledore said.

Bill walked forward, and picked up Harry in his arms.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

Bill nodded. "Of course sir."

"We have about 15 minutes, before we meet up with everyone else." McGonagall said, checking her watch.

"Lets hope they find Remus." Bill said.

Then the three of them apparated to the castle.

_**Line break…...**_

"Do you think they found anyone?" Evalina asked her sister, Lydia.

"I hope so." Lydia said, looking around.

"It would probably help if it wasn't so dark." Evalina said.

Lydia nodded, then checked her black watch. "10 minutes." She said.

Evalina nodded. "Lets look really hard. They have to be somewhere in the forest."

"What if their not?" Lydia asked.

_**To Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and George…**_

"George, dear keep up!" Mrs. Weasley called to her son, who was several feet behind his parents.

George didn't pay much attention to what is mother was telling him. He was just to worried about his brother.

"FRED WILL BE FINE, GEORGE! NOW HURRY UP!" His father yelled.

George picked up his pace, but would still end up falling behind.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, then checked her watch. "About 5 minutes left."

_**Now to Sirius, Hermione and Ron…...**_

"It was the best prank I ever pulled!" Sirius said proudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron groaned. Sirius would _not_ stop talking.

"You'd think he'd be a little more focused on our task." Hermione whispered to Ron. "After all, he is Harry's godfather."

"So have you guys seen anyone, yet?" Sirius asked the two whispering teenagers.

"No, we would have told you if we did." Ron said.

Sirius laughed. "Of course you would! What am I thinking?"

"I don't think he's thinking, period." Ron whispered to Hermione.

Sirius smile faded slightly, when he checked his watch.

"Times up! We'll just have to hope someone else found them." He said.

Hermione and Ron, grabbed onto Sirius's arm, and apparated.

_**Line break…...**_

Hermione and Ron looked around, and realized they were in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Are we second back?" Ron asked McGonagall.

She nodded.

"Who did you guys bring back?" Hermione asked, seeing Bill, Dumbledore and Pomfrey crowded around a bed.

"Harry and he's-" McGonagall was interrupted by Sirius.

"Harry! How is he?" Sirius asked, rushing over to the bed.

"Now, now. Mr. Potter just has a lot of scratches, but he'll be fine." Pomfrey said.

"Okay." Sirius said, not entirely convinced.

Then Evalina burst through the doors.

"Did you find anyone?" She asked.

"Just Harry so far." Sirius said.

Evalina nodded.

"Where is your sister?" Dumbledore asked.

Evalina turned around. "I thought she was right behind me."

Then the doors opened, and Lydia came in.

"What held you up?" Evalina asked.

Lydia could barely speak, she was panting so hard.

"I may be fast…. But I… still run o-out of breath." She said, panting.

Evalina just nodded, than turned toward the wizards. "Are you the only ones back?"

They nodded.

"Well their going to be fine, they're only about 5 min-" Evalina started.

There was a loud _crack_, and three people appeared in the room.

"Hello Arthur." Sirius said.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and George looked at the group.

"Are we the last ones?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I believe there is still the red headed boy, the woman with pink hair, and the man with the fake eye." Evalina said.

"Did you lot find Harry or Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Just Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

"Perhaps, your three friends have found the werewolf, and are bringing him back." Lydia said, hopefully.

"Perhaps." McGonagall answered.

_**Line Break….. Now we're going to be with Mad-Eye, Tonks and Fred…**_

"Nymphadora, would you just stay on your feet?" Mad-Eye yelled, as Tonks fell, yet again.

"It's this ground, it's so uneven." She said.

"Fred for goodness sakes, keep up!" Mad-Eye grumbled.

Fred kept picking up his pace, but would fall behind, yet again.

"Mad-Eye, we were suppose to be back at the castle 15 minutes ago!" Tonks said.

"Damn. Alright, lets head back." Mad-Eye said.

They were about to apparate, before Tonks stopped. "WAIT!"

"What now, Nymphadora?" Mad-Eye asked, highly irritated.

"IT'S REMUS!" She said.

Mad-Eye looked where Tonks was pointing, and limped to where a body was laying.

"Yea, it is." He said in disbelief.

"Is-is he alive?" Fred asked, talking for the first time, since they left the castle.

"Barely." Mad-Eye said, checking his pulse.

"Lets get him back to the castle." Tonks said.

Mad-Eye nodded, and lifted Lupin up. He was surprised at how light he was.

Mad-Eye nodded at Tonks, and the three apparated back to the castle.

_**Line break…...**_

"Where are they?" Sirius asked, pacing the room.

"They're nearly 25 minutes late!." Hermione said, glancing at a clock.

"I just realized something." Evalina said.

They all turned toward her, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"Harry, he took part in this war last night…" Evalina said.

"Go on." Sirius said.

"That means, he must have had his vampire ceremony." Lydia finished.

Everyone was silent, so Evalina continued. "In order to take part in a war, you have to be a full vampire."

"And to be a full vampire, you have to attend the first ceremony." Lydia finished.

"So, I-I'm a full vampire now?" Harry asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Evalina said, handing Harry a mirror.

Harry took a look in the mirror, and almost let out a shriek of horror. His face was complexion was way off its normal color. He now looked as white as a ghost. Also, his front teeth had grown, and were a lot more sharp than usual. What really bothered him, was his eyes were a lot brighter, and had a more green tint. He no longer had his mothers eyes.

"Where are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked checking her watch.

Suddenly, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Fred were in the room.

"ALASTOR! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?" McGonagall shrieked.

"We lost track of time." Tonks said, a little apologetically.

"We got Remus." Mad-Eye grumbled, placing him on a hospital bed. The white sheets were turning red from blood, as soon as he was placed upon them.

Pomfrey immediately rushed over.

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course!" Pomfrey told her. She waved her wand, and bandages appeared on Lupin's body.

Minutes went by, of just friendly conversation, when Remus woke up.

"REMUS!" Tonks shouted, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nymphadora, I'm fine." He said.

Everyone glanced at Tonk's. She didn't mind? Usually, if someone calls her by her first name, she yells and her hair turns a fire red. But now, it didn't. It remained the bright pink.

"HARRY!" A voice called.

They turned around to see Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Ginny!' Harry called back.

"We just heard. Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded.

"Who brought you here?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid." Ginny replied.

"So, you got bit?" Luna asked.

Harry just nodded.

"That's, okay. I always thought normal was boring." Luna replied.

Harry smiled. He was glad he had friends that would not judge him.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, glancing at Harry and Lupin.

"There was a war." Remus replied.

"What kind of war?" Neville asked.

"Against vampires and werewolves." Harry said bitterly.

"And-and you guys fought it?" Ginny asked.

"They didn't have a choice." Evalina said, stepping in.

"Our clan leader, Dementia, literally forced them. Her power is controlling others by persuasion." Lydia explained.

"That's awful!" Ginny cried.

"So, if vampires have powers, what is yours?" Luna asked, glancing at Harry.

"Vampires only get their powers, after receiving this." Evalina said, showing a large scar across her arm.

"It's cut with a stake, saying we're not afraid of the only thing that can kill us." Lydia said.

Harry winced.

"Once you get this scar, you are one-hundred percent, apart of this clan." Evalina said.

"Of course, there is the option you don't join." Lydia said.

"What happens if I don't?" Harry asked them.

"Nothing. You just live your life as you normally would… Well and you'll just have a lot longer teeth, and the craving for blood." Lydia said.

Harry smiled. "I think I want to just live my life." He said, glancing at the close friends who have always been like family to him.

Evalina and Lydia bowed their heads. "As you wish." They said together.

"As new leader, I must get back to my clan." Evalina said.

"Thanks for all you have done." Dumbledore said.

Evalina bowed. "No. Thank you. You have made my clan, worth living in."

With that, Evalina and Lydia vanished.

_**So my story has come to an end. Or maybe… I was wondering, would you guys like me to add another chapter? If so, it will be about the war, and Harry's first ceremony, in the point of view of Harry and Lupin. You'll get to see what happened at the war. Please review and tell me. So chapter about war? Or leave it how it is? Thanks so much to my loyal readers who have stayed with me, until the very end. Please come back, and read whenever you wish. I will always be writing and posting, so I promise you…. This is not the end of me! **_

_**Thanks again!**_


End file.
